


Deadly Mistake

by Arztwolf



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: Flug accidentally poisons himself and Black Hat must care for him.
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

His lip curled in disgust upon seeing Flug asleep at his desk, the scene made worse by the fact that he'd taken the bag off. Evil thoughts scurried across his mind as he silently crept up behind him, ready to startle the lazy idiot to the floor with one well-timed yell. Flug's pained moan and the empty syringe on the table beside him caused him to halt, and a feeling of dread to well up inside him.   
"Flug?"  
"I-I accidentally poked my finger on one of those darts." Clutching his abdomen, he turned to face Black Hat. He was deathly pale, making Black Hat fear he was about to have to find a place to stash a body.   
"Dammit, you fool, I just sold them AND the antidote!"   
"I made extra." Flug, groaning and doubling over, motioned to the syringe.   
"How long ago did you take it!?" Black Hat, frantic over the thought of losing his top scientist, paced like a caged tiger.   
Flug pulled out his phone and looked at it. "About ten minutes ago. Shit!" He clenched his jaw as another wave of pain overtook him.   
"Well then, why isn't it working!?"  
"I-It takes time." Flug gasped out as he got to his feet and shakily took a step. Black Hat grabbed hold of his arm before he could fall.   
"Come with me!" He commanded as he led him moaning from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Doubled over with a hand on his stomach, Flug marched along beside Black Hat. They had just rounded a corner when he stopped.  
"Please...I can't..." He sank to the ground, whimpering. Black Hat wasted no time in scooping him up and carrying him the rest of the way.  
Neither of them said anything as Black Hat slowly massaged Flug's stomach. Flug stretched out on his bed, had his shirt pulled up to his chest, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the attention.   
"Feeling better?" Black Hat broke the silence in the darkened room, the sole light coming from the small porthole windows high up on the walls.   
"Yes, thank you, Sir." Flug smiled up at him as he bent down to kiss him.   
"Good, now get some sleep, my love." He gave Flug another kiss as, exhausted, he drifted off.


End file.
